Watching Over You
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Argent has finally gotten used to the Pokemon world and changed the future. But, according to Dialga, her timeline doesn't exist, so niether can she. R&R HEROxPARTNER


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything affiliated with Pokémon. I just like borrowing the idea for my story ^^.**

_Description: Everyone does Fan fictions for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon about saying goodbye from the partners POV. Well, what about the Hero? They're thrown into a new world and meet an extremely close friend, only to be snatched away again. How would that feel? I decided to do one from the Hero's POV using my newer team; Team Elements. The Hero is a female cyndaquil (technically she's a quilava, now) named Argent and the Partner is a male bulbasaur named Nate (Its short for Nature)._

***************************************** (PKMN) ***************************************** **

We had just defeated Temporal Dialga, and the future was already changing. Grovyle was gone, along with Celebi and Dusknor. Regretfully, I knew I'd be joining them soon. I was from the frozen future, now that time had been set into motion again, I would disappear, too. I didn't want this to happen; I wanted to stay here with Nate. I wanted to be selfish for once, and get what I wished for. I wanted to make more memories with Nate. Nate…..my Best Friend. I can still remember the day we met.

********* (Flashback) ***********

"Hey," A voice floated over me through the fog. "Are you okay?" I was dizzy, so very dizzy. I tried to stand but fell back down. That's odd, my legs felt much shorter somehow. "Hey, what's wrong?" the same voice asked again. My eyes flickered open and a pair of forest green eyes came into focus, but I didn't know anyone with green eyes. Then, the rest of the face became visible, but it wasn't a human, it was a Bulbasaur. "Hel-lo~?" It spoke.

"Kyahhh!" I shouted, leaping away. He regarded me with his forest gaze, and scampered closer to peer at my face. "You-you can talk!" I cried backing up.

"So can you." He stated, shoving his face closer to mine.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm a human, you're a Pokémon. You shouldn't be able to talk." I told him. It felt so weird to hold an actual conversation with an animal.

"You look like a normal Cyndaquil to me. By the way, my name's Nate. It's short for Nature." He responded. He thought I was a cyndaquil? I'm obviously a human. I looked down at my hands, only to discover that they aren't my hands anymore. They're paws. With a yelp I unsteadily leapt to my feet "What's your name?" Nate continued.

"My name….my name is Argent." I said unsurely. How am I a Pokémon? What had happened? I tried to remember, but all that got me was a headache.

"Well, you don't look like a bad Pokémon. Hey, I know. Do you want to start an Exploration team with me?" Nate asked eagerly. Maybe I could learn what was going on, if I stuck around with him. Besides, I didn't know the first thing about being a Pokémon.

**************************** (End Flashback) ***********************************************

I wanted to tell Nate before it was too late. I had to tell him, it was something he deserved to know. After all, he was my first and only Best Friend. I opened my mouth to speak, "Nate, I-" He turned to face me and his eyes suddenly got wide.

"Argent!" He rushed to my side with a slight whimper, and I realized my time had come. "What's going on?" He questioned fearfully. I swallowed nervously, ready to come out with the truth.

"You remember what Grovyle told us about the future. It doesn't exist anymore. Since it doesn't exist, neither do things from that future's timeline. Nate, _I'm_ from that future. My time has come. I don't- I can't exist anymore." I looked down sorrowfully, battling the lump in my throat. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"No! I won't let you leave. I won't- You promised you'd stay with me!" He cried. "I don't want you to go. You made me brave and gave me strength." He nuzzled his forehead against mine, crying out when my feet began to vanish.

"Nate, I will never, ever, forget you. You're my best friend, and you believed me no matter what. I'll- I'll miss you." I cried, pressing my nose to his. "Maybe- maybe you can find a new friend to explore with." He looked like I'd just slapped him.

"I don't want another friend, R, I want you." He said stubbornly, shaking his head. I just smiled ruefully, taking a step back. Nate bleated sadly and followed, trying to stay as close to me as possible. He nudged under my chin with his muzzle before moving away with tear filled eyes. "Bye," he whispered. It broke my heart to do this to him, but there was no way around it. I felt the last of me slipping out of the timeline, and gave Nate my best smile. Sure, it was shaky, but I didn't want him to remember my sad face, I wanted him to remember my smile.

*************************************************** (Argent) ***************************************************

When I opened my eyes, Dialga was looking down at me, almost fondly. "Child, you are a lucky one, to have the ability to join me outside of the time stream. Your friend keeps you in his memory, therefore keeping you in existence." He told me.

"..Outside the Time stream?" I questioned back. I glanced at the wall behind him, catching sight of a familiar face. "Nate!" I yelped, hopping over to the wall, staring up at the full-wall screen. Nate's tear streaked face stared back me, making my heart sad yet happy.

"You can watch over him if you'd like. Make sure he stays out of trouble." The Time Keeper said.

"Thank You," I mumbled shyly. I turned back to the screen and studied Nate's face closely. Mew, I missed him so much. Watching the screen, I observed Nate trundle along slowly. Occasionally, he would pause and look over his shoulder hopefully. Then, his eyes would get fuzzy and he would bow his head and keep going. Finally, after what appeared to have been hours of walking, he reached the Guild and mournfully began climbing the stairs. At the Guild's entrance, Bidoof was waiting for him patiently.

"Nate, you're okay!" He cried joyously. Nate met his gaze, sighed heavily and turned away. "Where's Argent?" The small beaver asked.

"She- She's gone. She can't exist anymore, her timeline's disappeared." Nate managed to choke out. "I miss her so much." A fresh torrent of tears raced down his cheeks as he hiccupped.

"Please, don't cry, I'm right here." I begged, even though I knew I couldn't be heard. Shockingly, Nate's tears stopped falling and he looked around frantically. This carried on for almost a full minute, before he simply sat down and sobbed.

"No," He growled stubbornly, "I need to stay strong, for Argent." He decided aloud. Smiling the best he could, he turned to Bidoof. "C'mon, let's go tell everyone that the future has been changed." I smiled calmly. That's my Nate, rising up to meet the challenge head on. He darted up the stairs, with Bidoof close at his heals. "We did it! We're safe!" He shouted, drawing attention to himself.

*********************************** (Team Elements) **************************************

Nate's charade went on for weeks, as I watched him struggle to remain happy. He put up a front for everyone else, but I could see how torn up he was. Whenever he got the chance, he would slip away to Sharpedo Bluff and just lay in the bed I had once occupied. Sometimes he would talk like I could still hear him (He didn't know I really could) but most of the time he remained silent. Today, he had decided to speak.

"R, I really, really miss you… Sometimes I feel like you're still with me, those days are almost bearable. I- I haven't gotten a new Best Friend, yet. I still want you back, and I'll settle for no less." He looked out at the sunrise and grinned. "You loved watching the Sunrise, remember?" (I did remember) "You told me that each day is a new day to get out there and change the world. And, because I know it's what you would want, I'm going to keep working for the guild. Bye, Argent…"

"I-I miss you, too, Nate!" I cried uselessly, placing my paws on the screen as I stared up at it.

"Child," Dialga spoke from behind me. "I see, now. You two have an unbreakable bond that transcends even the Passage of Time. So, I shall give you a second chance at the life you should have gotten to live."

"I can go back?" I questioned eagerly. Dialga nodded reverently. "Thank you so much!" I cried happily, turning to the screen with Nate. "Would it be too much to ask if you sent me back to where Nate and I met; the Beach Cave entrance?"

"You will end up where ever you wish it." He told me. "Temporal ROAR!" He roared. The tower began to quake and I felt the familiar sensation of slipping away. "Child, I must tell you, you may not possess the same body. I wish you good luck, Argent."

*************** (Beach Cave) ***************

When I next opened my eyes, I was outside Beach Cave, and I could hear a pair of familiar voices. Slowly, almost too slowly, my body returned to the Time Line, still as a cyndaquil. But, I felt stronger. I would probably evolve soon, oh; that's what he meant when he said I would not possess the same body. Really, I couldn't have cared less if I ended up being a Caterpie, at least I'd be home again. Home. I never thought I'd use that word to describe how this place feels. Suddenly, I spotted a familiar face. Well, two actually, Nate and Bidoof.

"Are you sure about this, Nate?" Bidoof was asking.

"Of course, this could be fun. Besides, _she_ might get it." He said confidently. He readied himself to toss a bottle into the ocean, containing a letter.

"Who might get what?" I couldn't resist saying. Nate dropped the bottle and whirled around to face me. His jaw dropped in shock, and he blinked rapidly.

"Ar-Argent?" He questioned disbelievingly. I nodded and he ran full tilt at me, tripping at my feet. He jumped up and tackled me to the ground. Excitedly, he nuzzled my face with his own. "You're back! You came back!" He yelled joyously.

"Of course I did." I told him.

"But I thought you said you couldn't exist." He reminded her.

"You kept me in your thoughts, and that kept me in existence. So, thank you." I grinned, kissing his cheek. He beamed madly and blushed darkly, grabbing my paw with his vines to tug me along.

"Come with me! We have to tell everyone that you're home!" Both of us laughed as we rushed towards Wigglytuff's Guild, half-racing-half-chasing.

****************************************** (Nate & Argent) ******************************************

A while later after Nate and I had made our rounds, we snuck away to Sharpedo Bluff, planning to stay the night there. Nate sat on his bed and stared across the fire at me, all the while grinning merrily. "I'm really glad you came home, R." He told me, scampering around the fire to sit next to me. Happily, he snuggled into my side. Just as we were both falling asleep, I started to glow. Nate's eyes snapped open and he whimpered, curling in closer to me.

"Relax," I laughed, "I'm just evolving. Dialga told me this would happen soon." Nate calmed down and watched with wide eyes as my body's structure changed before him. The glow faded and my body was revealed to be slightly longer, and the flames on my back were taller and warmer. My face was shorter and my eyes were larger and wider as well. For the first time ever, Nate would get to see my eye color.

"Your eyes are gold." He whispered. "And, you're even prettier, now." I blushed and looked away.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked him. He nodded honestly and returned to lay by my side. Leaning up slightly, he kissed my cheek, much in the same way I kissed his earlier. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything." I promised, looking over at him. By now, the fire was slowly dying and casting a shadow over his face and making his gorgeous forest green eyes glitter.

"I was so scared when you left me; I thought I'd never see you again. Then, I'd never get to tell you." He readjusted himself, so that he was leaning into my side, and continued talking in a hushed voice. "I love you, R. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you, too. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you." I said through a yawn. I curled closer around Nate and allowed my eyes to slide shut. "Good night, Nate," I whispered sleepily.

"'Night, Argent," He whispered back. "Promise you won't ever leave me again." He murmured.

"I promise." came my reply. He nodded in satisfaction, at last falling to sleep. I let myself also drift off to dreamland, comforted in knowing what awaited me the next time I woke up.

***************************************************** (END) *****************************************************

A/N: There you have it, the goodbye/reunion scene from the eyes of the Hero. Feedback is always nice ^^. Did the reason Argent returned make sense to you? I wanted it to have an explanation, not just 'Oh, hey I'm back. No one knows why or how'.

Till next time, Har out ^. ~


End file.
